


Demon Charmer

by DYP



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Hell, Kissing, Past Lives, Slightly changes to small canon things xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: Winning the heart of your damzel isn't an easy job, especially when your damzel isn't a normal person. Alastor knew their relationship would have many problems, yet he decided to deal with them so they can both live happily forever and ever.Story of how Alastor met the princess when he was alive.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Demon Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is dedicated to a friend of mine: Nancyplus, who wanted some Human Alastor and Demon Charlie.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The sky was showing a reddish sunset as every day, the typical smell of the streets covered the whole city and each demon was making his wrong act like every good sinner. Two pairs of eyes were spectating the entire scene, each one with a unique smile, and from the good positions the Happy Hotel offered. Away from the pain that many demons suffered every day, enjoying the royal luxuries that the place could give them.

Right there, on the hotel balcony, were Husk and Alastor. Two demons with the rarest, most incoherent friendship that could have existed in hell… And yet, they shared the times together as if nothing had happen. That afternoon, they both witnessed the typical Pentagram City scene. Demons killing each other, blood painting the streets… yep, it was another normal day in hell.

Both demons were playing a game of poker. They wanted to enjoy their free time after trying to redeem demons. It was a tough goal, and what the princess demanded seemed impossible. Still, they couldn't do much to free themselves of their burden, they had promised to help her, and so they had to keep their word. The good thing is that, at least Charlie did understand what "day off" was, and it was something they were grateful to have.

“What a sweet victory against the Radio Demon! I see that you can't defeat this god, or am I too scary for you?" Husk said happily after winning the game.

"Please Husk ... I could easily destroy you in this game if I wanted... I just don't care about playing poker for now..." Alastor replied.

“Maybe you are not interested in the game, but we have agreed to pay the loser. So get your wallet ready, you dumbass."

Alastor began to take his wallet out of his pocket, and began to count the necessary to pay him. His fingers slowly began to count the money they had agreed to.

“Let's see... a dollar... no, this is a piece of junk... another dollar... oh wait, this is a piece of paper...”

Alastor was acting like an idiot for 5 minutes, making nonsensical comments, and with no intention of giving his money. Obviously Alastor was toying with him to avoid paying him. Husk, however, was not up for games. He wanted his money, and he was going to get it one way or another. Angry because he knew Alastor wasn´t going to keep his word, Husk tried to reach for his wallet, in an attempt to grab it. However, Alastor only dropped his wallet, and all his belongings fell to the ground.

“Oh please! I was about to finish counting the money, you stupid cat!”

“As if that was the hardest decision you've ever made, I know you weren't going to give it to me! Just drop the money, unless you want to fight me!”

Alastor stepped in front of him, angry at his friend for annoying him. Husk didn't flinch, however. He had made that money without stealing from anyone, and he deserved to earn it. But the least Alastor wanted at the moment was to waste his energy on his day off. He didn't want a fight, so he calmed down.

“You are lucky that I want to save my strength for other demons. Now help me, before I change my mind about sparing your life.”

“Alright, I'll help you. God, how resentful you are.”

Husk bent down to pick up the bills and any objects that Alastor had dropped from his wallet. He saw how all these were well preserved. Without a hint of dust, no folding sheet; he was too much of a perfectionist even when it came to take care of his money. Everything was going well, until he saw that Alastor had stared at one of his bills. Or that's what he thought. He wanted to ask him what happened, because he had suddenly stopped looking at his money. But that was not money in his hand, it was a photo. Husk began to approach, respecting his personal space.

The photo looked very old. It had no color, and from the way he looked at the clothes, it was from a very old time. In it, there were two people joined in a hug, smiling in a suburban house. Alastor stared at the old photo he just picked up, as if it brought back good memories. Husk noticed that happiness by intuition.

“Those two look really happy. Who are they by the way? Are those your parents?" Husk said as he started to take another drink of his beer. It was strange to see how Alastor kept that photo as if it were a relic. Especially when he was a man who didn't like almost any technology or photography.

“The handsome man you see right here…” Alastor said pointing to a thin man with glasses in the photo “…it's me. And this damsel you see next to me...” he paused to accommodate his voice, as if that person’s name was very important to mention for him “... is Charlie.”

Husk quickly spit out his drink after hearing those words “The princess? Are you kidding me?"

“Oh my friend, I would never be dishonest about my personal life. That beautiful star you see there is my dear Charlie… I managed to take this photo on our first months of knowing each other.”

Husk knew that Alastor could do the most unexpected massacres in hell; he could even make deals that were so controversial. He was a killer with many trophies. But the most confusing thing that Alastor had achieved in this place was to have the princess as his beloved. It was strange how they became a "perfect" couple in just a short time. Every day, he saw the two demons slowly touching each other, always dancing in the moonlight, getting drunk to big extremes. They looked cute, but he didn't understand how she was able to reach such a deep connection with him in just a few months. Not a year had passed since the hotel opened, and it seemed like they had known each other since before.

Husk was simply surprised. "So you knew the princess since before, huh?"

"Long before you came here, my friend"

The demon cat had been impressed by the words his friend had said. During the short time that he began working at the hotel, he was confused on how close Charlie and Alastor were. One would think that a relationship can take many years to form, slowly, with small interactions. But both of them were an exception.

It seemed that now everything made sense. That meeting at the hotel doors was not the first time they met. But he saw their relationship as impossible. It made no sense to see how a human Alastor would have been with a pure demon like Charlie. However, he decided to save for himself the doubts about how they met, he knew that his friend was not going to tell him that story. The guy was very reserved, and he knew that if he asked him how he met her, he would reject him.

“Wow… I'm not going to lie that you look attractive in this photo. Where did you get it?” Husk asked.

“Oh my friend, I have my secrets and my methods to obtain what I want. Why do you want to know?”

“I always found it curious that you and the princess had such a strong relationship. I mean, demons like you ... pfff ... I would never think that the princess had so much love for you.”

“And she still does… However, our story didn´t get off to a good start. Among all our... “cute moments”... there were some little problems ... and I can feel that you have a lot of curiosity and doubts about how we met. I would say that that this is something that I never wanted to reveal, in fact, I would not be able to tell you after that little incident we had a few minutes ago...” Alastor said, turning his head to see that no one was near them, and also making sure no one was hearing them. “…But now that we are alone, don't you want to know how I have managed to conquer the heart of the most precious damsel in this whole damn place? I'm too bored, and I would like to do something to improve this quiet environment.”

Smiling and without hesitation, Husk replied directly: “I’m listening.”

Husk took a shot of tequila, and sat at the table with him as he tried to stay focused with the Radio demon. He would have liked to fall asleep at the table, or play another game of poker with him, but hearing his stories was interesting. For a man as cryptic as Alastor, hearing a story from him was like listening a story of a war veteran.

"Our whole story goes back to our past life. Up there on earth...”

_February, 1933…_

The lights went off and the room was totally cold. It seemed that everything had worked perfectly. Full moon night, symbols of hell, pure blood, calf horns, scented candles… he had it all. He recited the entire enchantment, hoping to get what he had always wanted since he saw that page in the book of one of his victims.

In the middle of the room, was Alastor stood, waiting to see if his ritual had worked. It took him almost a year to collect what was necessary to achieve his goal; with the crisis that was happening in the US, the market couldn't give him the resources he needed, so he had to find some more... inappropriate and bloody ways to get those missing items. But it was all going to be worth it, and that night with the full moon, it was going to be his only chance to see such gorgeous demon that his eyes saw long time ago.

He had never seen such a unique beauty, she had blond hair like gold, cheeks that were too playful, and from what he read, she was the daughter of Lucifer himself. It was weird; she didn't look the way Alastor had in mind. She didn't look like a demon, but looked like an ordinary person. Was she a damsel or a demon? He didn't know, but tonight, he was going to check it out.

The girl began to get up from the ground, looking around with remarkable fear. She looked confused. Alastor lit one of the candles in his pocket and got closer to her. All he did was make her move away from him, looking for a place to hide, but ending up in the corner of the room, with no way out.

“Who are you?! Where am I?!”

Alastor continued to slowly approach her, step by step without trying to scare the demon. She looked scared and very tired, not knowing what world this was. She looked without strength to defend herself “Hey, don't be scared my dear, I'm not going to hurt you...” the young man said with a simple and soft voice. “…Let me introduce myself first. My name is Alastor. I'm the one who has just summoned you and brought you to my world.”

The girl lowered her hands from her face and began to see the man who had summoned her. He didn't look like the demons she saw every day in her home.

“Are you ... are you one of my father's men ...?”

“Umm...” Alastor didn't know what to answer. “No, I am just a simple human being ...”

Slowly, Alastor knelt in front of the demon and put his hand near her cheeks. Her skin felt cold, some of her tears were falling from her eyes, and he felt some chills running through her body.

She was disoriented; with no idea what she was doing there. He could sense that she was afraid of him. Alastor always thought that demons were cruel beings, with an aggressive and sadistic personality. But… she was very innocent. So sweet, so gorgeous, easily pure-minded. She was the perfect girl.

“Shh, calm down my dear. Easy ... Come on, put this on.” Alastor said as he covered her with a jacket. The atmosphere was cold after finishing the ritual, and he didn't want anything to happen to his demon. “Now follow me.”

However, the demon simply stayed in the corner, without obeying the human. She was very suspicious of Alastor. “I see you still think that I bite, right?” Alastor replied with a laugh. “I get it… I look like a total maniac and a killer with this aspect. But believe me my dear...” he said as he approached his demon again “...nothing bad will happen to you here. I will protect you.”

The man didn't inspire her so much confidence. She thought that behind those glasses was an abusive, bloodthirsty man... if something characterized the demon, was her hatred of the murders that she had to see in her home. However, she wanted to prove if she was wrong. Maybe that place could be better than hell. And that man, a better hope for her life. She stopped crying, and grabbed Alastor's hand.

“What is your name?” Alastor asked.

“Ch ... Charlie ...” said the demon stuttering.

“Well, my dear Charlie...” Alastor exclaimed as he kissed her hand gentlemanly. “…welcome to your new home.”

Charlie didn't know what she was getting into; just at that moment, she had accepted her new life on earth. However, she couldn't say anything more because she fell unconscious in Alastor's arms. The excitement, fear and all the adrenaline she felt made her use all her energy.

Holding her, he saw that she fell asleep easily. Alastor felt her body lean slowly to his; clearly, Charlie was defeated by exhaustion. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He had finally gotten what he wanted; his sacrifice had been worth it.

“Rest my dear ... I have many plans for you.” Alastor said as he covered his new demon with a soft blanket.

_April, 1933..._

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

The demon's voice echoed throughout the house. Six in the morning, typical time to wake up, and the calmest time in the morning. Alastor always woke up motivated to hear those words of his beloved Charlie.

As he changed and got ready for another day at the radio station, he began to remember all the times he had spent with her. It had been a few months, but he felt like years had passed since they had started living together.

Another day, another sunrise watching his demon make such a perfect breakfast. She didn't have the same seasoning as him, but he loved her effort. And he realized that his practices with her worked, she was gradually improving.

“I see you woke up with a more captivating smile than before.”

Alastor just laughed. “My dear, a smile is the most necessary thing in someone's life. In my case, not even the saddest moments of my life will make this set of white teeth depressed.”

The couple ate their food slowly, talking about their future plans. Their relationship had started with many problems; First of all, the princess got off to a rough start at getting used to life on earth. She was shy, she didn't know how human life worked, she was scared on how the new world was going to be so harsh. And second, Charlie was afraid if her presence would cause Alastor discomfort, she was afraid that she would end up hurt by being with him.

But Alastor was always with her, helping her, protecting her from every harm. Just as he promised her months ago, he was not going to let anyone or anything to hurt her.

They talked for an hour, without anyone interrupting them. They heard the typical morning news, they argued about what they were going to do for their lives, the typical thing for an ordinary couple. Without realizing it, Alastor saw time fly by, and with no more words to add, he decided to get up from the table.

“Well, I think it's time to retire. I don't want to be late for work, so I hope you have a great day, Charlie.”

He grabbed his hat from the rack, and his briefcase. He was ready for a new day at work, with the greatest inspiration that hell could have brought him.

“Ready for work now?” Charlie asked as she adjusted his tie.

“Not yet, I am missing something important.” Alastor said.

“And what are you missing?”

“This.” Alastor said before pouncing on Charlie and gave him a kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss, but a kiss that made the girl froze. Happy, surprised by how charming her summoner was. She had never met a gentleman as great as him.

Alastor grabbed his things, and left the place, not before saying goodbye to his lady.

“Have a nice day, Alastor!” Charlie said.

“You too, my dear Charlie!” Alastor said before closing the door.

_August, 1933…_

“Hey Alastor”

The boy opened his eyes slowly after hearing the voice of his beloved. It was three in the morning, and the moon was at its highest point that night. The streets were all quiet, almost no lighting and only the sound of his breaths and Charlie's voice was the only thing audible. It had been a typical day for the couple. Ever since Charlie had come into his life, the two of them had developed an almost perfect relationship. Dating in flowery fields, having dinners together and interactive talks almost every day, living as if they were a married couple. They were getting used to live together. Alastor wasn't much of the type to fall in love… but she had something special… something that attracted him from the day he learned of her existence.

His dream of living together with the demon of his life was coming true.

That night, he thought she was probably going to ask him for a glass of water, or was going to ask him for a candle to go to the bathroom. She still didn't get used to the nights of the world of the living. She might be a demon, but from how Alastor sensed her personality, she was so innocent. However, she felt in Charlie's voice that she was worried about something. She saw tears of sadness falling from her eyes, and that damaged the beautiful smile of the demon that Alastor loved too much.

Alastor's voice, so calm and charming, made her feel very safe. She felt like there was someone who understood her, someone with whom she enjoyed being by her side. If there was something she liked, it was how quick he was to pay attention to her. Unlike her family and most of the demons in her home, Alastor was the only one who paid her real attention.

“I... no, I don't think it should be that important to you…”

“Oh Charlie” Alastor replied “I brought you into my world because you were important to me even before you came. I've killed people for you. It would be very inconsiderate of me if I didn't listen to you. That wouldn't be very chivalrous of me. Now…” he said as he wiped her tears with his hands. “…Tell me, what is making you uncomfortable? Was it the little blood cut I had earlier? Because if it’s that, I’m telling you… I’m going to be fine.”

He was a true gentleman despite his dumb actions, and Charlie knew it. She now understood why many ladies were tempted by him. Too bad that announcer had already chosen who he wanted to be with; he wanted the charming demon belle for him.

“It's not that, it's just that… I've started dreaming about my father.” Charlie said through tears. “It's been a long time since I left hell... and I know how furious he gets when I leave home for a long time... but I don't want to go back... I have everything I need here…”

Alastor was shocked by the comments of his lover. He didn't expect her to make such a serious comment. Charlie's innocence didn't allow her to say things that could harm someone, but this time… she was being serious.

“And I know him... I know that my father will do anything just to get me back ... and I don't want his decisions to end up affecting me... no one deserves to suffer for our love, not even people outside our relationship... I think I have to go back soon... and I want you that if I'm forced to make that decision... you have to accept it without hesitation, darling.”

Go back... when Alastor heard those words, he felt like his world was falling apart. Despite the few months that they had lived together, he felt that they had made a very great connection between them. And now, in the blink of an eye, that dream was going to end. Everything was going to return as before, Alastor was going to live alone again. “How can you be so sure that he will look for you? I haven't seen him trying to take you back to hell.”

“He has more important things than me ... he knows how to summon spells work better than me and he doesn't care because he knows that most demons return quickly... but this time, I don't want to return... hell does not compare with the world you are showing me.”

The demon began to take on a more malevolent form. That sadness changed to fury, angry at how her dreams were going to be cut short at some point. But the most affected was Alastor. Deep down, he didn't think his happiness would only last a few months. He was afraid of losing her, he wanted to curse her father with all his heart, but he didn't do it out of respect to the family of his beloved.

“Your father is a total idiot. And someone too disrespectful to not understand the decision making of his daughter.”

“He is an idiot, but he is my father ... and I know it will tear us apart ...”

"My dear, please look at me in the face. Come on." Alastor said as he tried to calm her down and wipe the tears from her eyes "No one is going to separate us. We are going to be together, and we will not let an old-fashioned man like him ruin our plans." Alastor said as he hugged the demon. Her soft body simply surrendered to his arms; she felt like he was like her bodyguard. Protecting her from all evil, giving her the safety of her in the world of the living… she had the man of her dreams in front of her, and he loved him. She could still feel a little of his blood gushing from his hand, but she didn't care. It smelled delicious, but she didn't want to think about it. Despite her fear of returning to her home, she felt happiness at that moment.

“... and when all this incident is over, we can fulfill our other part of the deal we made to be happy.”

“And will we live happily ever after?”

The boy approached his demon's forehead and kissed her while caressing all her white skin very carefully. She felt like sheep's wool. He felt how she was calming down, rejoicing at every word that came from his lips.

"We will find a solution, my dear Charlie." He said as he hugged her. She just accepted the hug, happy to have Alastor as her mate.

_November, 1933…_

"What do you mean it is time?"

The reddish portal covered the entire wall of the room. At that moment, the candles were red-hot, and the room was covered by an atrocious wind. Alastor had opened another portal… but this time it was not to summon a demon.

Alastor had promised her that he would help her fulfill her wish to return to hell... but now he was regretting it. He still remembered the cuddles of each night; he remembered all their dates and the coffees they shared. He was holding her hand very tightly, as if his life depended on it. No… he didn't want Lucifer to take Charlie away from him.

They had tried every solution, from ignoring Charlie's father signs to closing all contact with hell. But Lucifer was there, omnipresent, attentive to every move. That evil shadow, seeing with hatred the love between a human and a demon. Alastor detected him every night, always spying him, threatening him to hurt everyone he loved if he didn't return his daughter; not realizing that now Charlie was living better with the human. Lucifer didn't care. He began to send demons to earth, murdering everyone who had contact with them; each day, a new soul perished in front of their eyes. The screams of pain were so difficult to hear and deal with. And although Alastor didn't end up affected by Lucifer's carnage, Charlie did end up psychologically damaged… scared… traumatized from seeing the pain of poor humans dying at the hands of her father. She knew that the longer she stayed on earth; more people would die by Lucifer's demons.

She had no other choice. She wanted to go back. She didn't want to see any more suffering. It was a tough decision, but if that was what she had to do to make her father stop, she was going to do it. When she told Alastor her decision to return, he had accepted it with doubts… he had promised her that he wouldn't make her sad, that he would accept every decision that would make her happy… however, now he was changing his mind. No, Charlie was his, and he didn't want her to leave.

"Alastor, please ... I know this is hard for us ... but it's the right thing to do."

“The right thing for whom, my dear? Think about it for a second, please...”

Alastor was desperate. He had discovered feelings he never encountered before. His idea was to live with her until the end of time, kissing in the moonlight, hugging and caressing each other every night, covering her in his arms. Not this.

Lucifer wanted to destroy their relationship, and he was doing it. Alastor wasn't going to let him push his damsel away.

“For humanity Alastor ... I cannot stay here any longer ... I already made my decision, please, you have to accept that you cannot exterminate your race.”

“They are worth nothing Charlie... they don't deserve affection or love... they are unhappy beings, with no future in life... they will destroy themselves, why fight for them?”

Memories of each of their moments together flashed through his mind at the speed of light. That bond they had was so strong, that the serotonin that he had with her rose to impressive levels. He had never been so happy in his entire life, and he wanted that to last forever.

Alastor, with an empty smile, continued to grasp the demon's hand. Charlie was trying to break free, but the guy had a lot of strength. Or simply, she also didn't accept the fact that she was going to separate from her boyfriend.

“Alastor... please.” Charlie said while trying to get rid of him. “Let go of me ... don't make this more complicated for me ...”

She received no response; the man was trying to drag her outside of the room, waiting for the portal to close again. Charlie was scared, just like she was on the first day she got to Alastor's house. He was acting totally insane.

“Please let me go to my world! I don't want to see any more deaths here! I don't want my presence to cause innocent lives to be exterminated!”

He was still hard as a statue. He wasn't going to let her go. She was his princess. They had promised to stay together. Nothing was worth more to him, just her presence.

“They are worth nothing Charlie, understand this please!” Alastor started screaming. “What matters are us! You have to understand that many of these souls are lost causes! It's not worth fighting to save their lives!”

“Even if they are lost causes, for me those people are worth much more than this relationship!" Charlie responded furiously, “That's not the Alastor I love! That's not the Alastor who respected my opinions! That's not the Alastor who once promised he would never break my smile! If you're serious about keeping your promise, let me go!”

At that moment, he no longer felt the soft hand he handled every time they went out to the park to pick roses. Her hand had gone hard, wanting to break free from her chains. He saw tears on his damsel's face… she didn't want to leave him, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to accept.

“But... but... Charlie”

Tears began to fall in the eyes of the thin man, not knowing what decision to make. It was either saving his relationship or saving humanity for her.

“Please Alastor; let me go if you say you love me…”

_Present day…_

“So what did you do?”

“I made the hardest decision of my life… I let her go… and save the others.”

Tears began to fall down from the Radio demon after mentioning that last phrase. Husk could feel that he still wasn't over that moment of his. He felt as if it had been the biggest mistake he had ever made in his earthly life. Something not so common for perfectionists like him. But he had no choice, it was Lucifer, a simple human like him at the time had no chance against a powerful demon. Besides, he didn't want his whim to condemn the happiness of his damsel, she still loved humans, and he would have felt bad if she stayed to watch a whole purge.

"Telling you the rest of my human life would be a very short story my friend... Those last days were a total shame for me, and my death was worse..." added Alastor.

Unbelievably, his smile didn't fade despite having those memories saved. He wasn't lying when he told Charlie that even the greatest tragedy to his person could break that set of white teeth.

“But ... in the end I managed to get revenge on that demon that took my beloved from my side ... He finally knew what it feels like to have the reason for your happiness taken away from your side.”

“What kind of revenge are you talking about?”

Alastor gave Husk a quick look. He seemed too intrigued. “Well, you see, you don't think that my arrival in hell was not planned. I was not a saint, I have murdered people, and I would continue to do so. Especially in this place, where there are no ways to have fun. I already knew I would come here ... and best of all, I had a big advantage that Lucifer never expected.”

“And what was that advantage?”

“Charlie's love and memories, and her position as a royal princess.”

Alastor began to relate his entire plan to Husk: Because he already knew that his next destination was going to be hell, he knew that he was going to go right into the homeland of his beloved. However, he knew it would be difficult to find her in a place as big as hell. In addition, his arrival in Pentagram city was complicated; surviving and earning a reputation was a challenge for him. But he saw the strength he acquired and possessed in his being. He had a royal and splendid strength, which made many demons fear him. As time passed, he got information about the royal family of his beloved. She followed a huge protocol, and was very difficult to locate. He looked for her and always waited for the necessary opportunity to appear in front of her, without looking like someone obsessed, although with each passing day, the search for her became more and more intense. He wanted her next to him; he wanted to fulfill her desire to live permanently with him.

And it finally happened. After seeing her in that TV commercial, seeing her fighting the journalist live on cameras… it was his dear Charlie. As precious as the first day he brought her to earth, so wild yet so tender. She was like a star. It took him a few hours, but he finally reached the weirdest place in hell. A hotel to redeem demons. The princess, confused at first of who was knocking the door, was surprised to learn that 86 years later, Alastor had returned for her. She never knew that the Radio Demon was Alastor. After hearing so many stories, she never believed about him coming back for her, or even suspecting about the real identity of the demon. But right there, in front of her door, her earth lover was in front of her. She cried of happiness, hugging him and in a secret meeting, they showed all their feelings with a kiss. They had missed each other too much, and the feeling of love still stood.

“But I still don't understand how you became the successor of king of hell. Lucifer must have done something to prevent you from marrying his daughter.” Husk said, still questioned about how Charlie and he ended up getting married within a few months of their meeting; and the most surprising thing was that Lucifer couldn´t intervene or be against their wedding. It was weird.

And that's when Alastor raised his smile, and in a surprising way, he began to ask Husk “Oh my friend, do you remember that I mentioned a deal I made with her that night that she had nightmares about her father?”

"Yes, I remember you said that... Wait..." And that's where Husk understood the whole story about him. "Are you telling me that that wedding ...?"

“I know what you are going to say, and yes...” said Alastor “... our wedding was already planned since we met each other on earth... our love ... was already forged from that moment ... I made a blood deal with her on earth, and another one here in secret ... We just needed a little time and space ... but our deal was honored… Lucifer just had to accept it.”

At that moment, Charlie appeared behind them, bringing new drinks to their table.

“I see you both are having a good time, huh? I thought you wanted something to drink after a long day at work.”

“Oh Charlie, what a great moment you just showed up.” Alastor began to take the bottles from her hands, and handed them to Husk. “We were just thinking of going to the bar to get more drinks.”

“Well, it looks like I just saved your time then... Seriously, I don't know how to thank you both for helping me with my project, despite the little setbacks.” Charlie replied.

“Anything for you, my dear Charlie. However, you already know that you can make this place so much better…” said the Radio demon jokingly. Charlie just smiled.

"My idea will work Alastor, you'll see. I have great faith that I can redeem and save a demon."

“That blind optimism is something I appreciate about you Charlie. That is why you are so amazing, my dear.” Alastor said as the two began to kiss each other on the lips, not taking in mind that Husk was looking at them.

Husk had finally understood how they became wife and husband. Charlie had made a deal with him on earth, and she ratified it in hell. Their future had been planned since 1933 ... they were both following a deal. He finally understood why Lucifer couldn't interfere in a deal of that level. It was done at the will of a royal blood demon, and it had to be respected. The strongest demon in hell had to accept that a lower-class demon married his daughter... Husk could not imagine how angry Lucifer was after knowing that he could do nothing to prevent Alastor from being the future heir of the crown.

The cat demon then saw the figures of both demons. Or so it seemed. He saw the human Alastor, that psychopath on the radio who with his captivating smile managed to make any lady fall in love; and a Charlie in her pure demon form, a girl who, with the beauty of her mother, had been trapped by that ordinary human. He saw pure love between them when he saw that kiss. It was the kiss of an eternal couple, the new royal couple from hell.

Who would have thought that love had crossed borders to the afterlife? A human and a demon, in love even after death. Now reunited, they were the perfect duo to rule this hellish place. In the end, Alastor, that simple human from whom he was once taken away from his reason for living, had humiliated the most powerful demon with the power of the purest love that could exist. With his dear Charlie, his dear demon that he summoned and loved with all his heart.

Charlie slowly withdrew and left the two demons alone again.

“You are a total son of a bitch.” Husk said with a small chuckle.

“I don't think that is the most appropriate sentence my friend. I think it would be… be a cunning man and with a wild heart.”

“Whatever you say, Casanova.”

Both demons continued to see from that balcony the disaster of a place that hell was. Every day a new death, sins everywhere, it was another day the same shit. At least they could enjoy the luxuries of the hotel, helping Charlie to reach a goal that seemed impossible. They forgot their little argument over their bet, and began to witness how beautiful the environment looked. Beautiful, but cursed.

"Cheers on your marriage," Husk said, raising his glass.

"Cheers." Alastor replied, as he gazed at the horizon, knowing that his Charlie would be with him forever. Just as promised in the world of the living.


End file.
